League of Gamers
The League of Gamers is a chatroom owned by djstreamline, with its own wiki-page and moderated mostly by The People, and occasionally gamerkc and mommacullen (the former owners of the LoG). Remember, ModFriend is your friend and there is a mute button, but with the newly modded in our ranks, there is very little time that we are modless anymore. Time for phase 2 of reconstruction. Room ID ?room_id=18 *put in url after game title to go directly to the LoG Current Info Most of the original LoGers left for Lamp Factory and The Hive. The only one left currently is TheoSoft. Snackers, Sir_Fratley and djstreamline have been around almost as long. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModFriend, as needed. Overall, we have rebuilt the LoG, from the ground up and will be mighty again among the chat rooms, a reward in and of itself of great social importance in the world. If you feel you need to be added, feel free to do so, in order to then be judged and eventually accepted, but please keep it funky fresh and be sure to edit others if they tell it like it is. LoG Laws Sonny Even the word 'sonny' is a flamable offence in the LoG. It is BANNED from the LoG Sonny is despised in the LoG, any mention of it in a positive light, will be disregarded as an idiotic babble. When it continues, any person has the right to deal with them as sees fit, within the confines of the laws. Trolling Illegal in the LoG. All individuals carry Troll-be-Gone and are permitted to use it. Trolling is defined in the Kongregate Code of Conduct and can result in a silence and/or ban. Also, individuals are permitted to troll the troll to get them to leave, just dont become a troll yourself. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Worthy of a silence and/or ban. When spammed, call a mod, our police force. Lamp Lamp is a common placeholder for profane words in the League of Gamers. Please use whenever possible instead of profanity. If profanity is used at others use this, not the actual profanity, and if you fail to, then you can be **'d to death. Flaf The term Flaf is banned from the LoG, and will result in immediate calling of a mod. To find our more about Flafs, refer to the troll section Current Notable LoGers Kongregate Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in the League of Gamers (LoG) TheoSoft TheoSoft has been around the League the longest out of the current LoGers, other than gamerkc whenever he shows up. He is also the resident historian, having been quite active and liked, he can tell you who was here and what all happened for almost 1/3 of Kong history. He has developed one game, "The Flight of the Bumblebee" and is working on several other types of projects, including a sequel. DjStreamline PermaMod of the LoG, He's armed with his Ban Rifle, (M40Ban-3), and can draw a bead on any Troll on the InterWebz... Don't make him shoot you. (He's also got a silencer on that thing) Also, always has cookies, but he never shares with the Trolls. This upsets them tremendously. moses78 Some dude in Pennsylvania, resident pimp and welcoming committee of the LoG. Maintains the LoG Blog. Will be President someday, of the US thats right. He's just that good *Note: He likes to be blackmailed with the fact that he used to be addicted to Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy *Note: Also, for the love of god, don't mention his virginity racefan12 Relatively new permanent member of the LoG, well liked, very popular and sought after as a friend. He also likes NASCAR and is happy to discuss it with other fans of the sport. Ketsy Resident drug addict, drug of choice, Ketamine, cat tranquilizer. Can be quite mean at times due to brain damage from drug use, but can be useful when dealing with trolls, and makes nice quips every now and then. Also, very good at math, going to design the new US capital building when moses78 becomes president and orders it. Sir_Fratley Young Gaming Prodigy from Ireland. Co-Founder and CEO of Organized Chaos Productions (OCP in the LOG) with djstreamline. Keep an eye out for their newest creation: Blaze Funerey and the Werewolves of Equallia. *note: in trouble with MoFoses78 for re-editing the past LoGers section, now the ToC is long again. filecabinet_guy He occasionally shows up, but due to college, has limited time. Migrated over with djkittn from Road Scholars, bringing a hard working family, and strong RoadScholarian Work Ethic. gryphus1153 The newest member of the LoG permanent residents. 13 y/old Singing Scientist from Singapore. Welcoming committee when moses78 is not on. *Note: I have a music playlist. playlist.com/legendsofthesky *Note: I'm considered the second official LoG welcomer *Note: I love Chocolate qwandri he seems to have proven himself, so he can stay with the chosen few, and the trolls will hate him always... -to be continued...- Westov older dude from somewhere (AKA Canada), mysterious yet cool. possibly a dad, or maybe even a grandpa, but nobody knows. Welcome the world of TOMORROW Snackers I.T. Professional who is on for a few days at a time, when he is not busy with having a life. Krystar Lives in California, hence is on later when others are off, but still nice. Likes baby Polar Bears, why, no one knows. *note from moses78: likes to be pm nuked. Alot Regular Trolls iDemon *note from Numbuh7: He swears. A lot. Like a trooper. *note from moses78: He has the tag in his profile, but its fake. *note from Ketsy: I don't think he's a troll. I think he's just stupid. *note from djstreamline: has 16 alts, has admitted to this. HAMBERGER106 HE LIKES TO USE CAPITALS HE LIKES TO NUKE PEOPLE HE SWEARS AND HE ALSO STALKS THE LAIR. kezman00# Replace the # with whatever number you wish. No one knows how many times kezman has been banned with different user accounts. *note from moses78: he hates me, so don't be surprised if my presence sets him off. FlameVampire Makes no sense most of the time. Talks about smoking homos and weed, alot. Also admits to having an eating problem. Cr0wnD Constantly silenced. Complete troll, nothing can stop it, except a mighty banhammer. God bless the banhammer. cloem Whiney, Spoiled little foreign girl. Don't ask her anything, say Hello, or even let her catch you speaking or she'll start a fight. Also, the left side of her screen is broken, so that's why all she ever does is try to make friends in the chat room. *note: This troll is under consideration for being unlabelled as a troll. *note: Only if she starts behaving like an adult. *note: Says she is 12, acts like it too, but is really 17 and skinny The Flafs Recently, a group of kids have created several (40ish) accounts with the word "flaf" in them. They swarm into the LoG and take trolling to the extreme. YayKitties Ex troll. was killed by akira, asmodous, mstaylor and knightofra in an epic battle of wits that ended when KnightofRa got bored and banned him and contacted threatened to get a permaban placed on him. Yaykitties was never seen in the LoG again. Road Scholars Following an incident regarding the League's former Moderator McKain (who assumed ownership of Road Scholars in exchange for leaving the League), the Road Scholars chat room has become the butt of many a joke in the League of Gamers, most of which are unnecessary! Disclaimer: None of the current LoGers hold any animosity toward those of Road Scholars or other rooms, for that matter, including the long-standing members. Past LoGers A-E Aectalek (m); Ajaxneron (m); Akira=; aquasaurious; Asmodous (quit); coolrich2; Dedaluminus; DjKittn; F-L FastPplz; F15hfac3; ForceUK; GwenWilliams (m); HairyBuddha (quit); Health; Headshot07; iRevo; Kierlyn; kirbyviper93; kooliokid94; Life; M-S Maninhell; McKain (m); Minimalist__; moomoomoomoo; MrSpontaneous (m); MsTaylor (m); Nightban; nutcase07; OmniSonic; PastryPuff; Philanthropist; Potshotlynxlynx (m); Retribute; Rockefelon (m); SilentLegend21; Shinbatsu; Skatagirrl; Smuzz; SuperNina; T-Z Wilkins (m); Alphabetized. Whomsoever made this missed out a LOT of regulars, I'm missing a few myself I think. *Separated. Three sections, i tried to do the best i could at making them even, but now the Table of contents is cleared up a bit. **Signed: moses78 *Separated. 13 sections - Sir_Fratley *Seperated. 4 sections - Sir_Fratley, The ToC is small once more! Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners